fidem, promissionem, amor
by AkiAkiChan
Summary: faith, promise, love   Spencer Reid and Zack Addy friendship...hints at slash
1. Chapter 1

Zack Addy x Spencer Reid friendship

Brief history:

Spencer and Zack met while Zack was they were both completing their engineering degrees.

Set during after the season 3 finale of Bones and after the Criminal Minds Season 2 episode 22: Legacy.

"Nothing is permanent in this wicked world, not even our troubles. Charles Chaplin."

You would think that Spencer would know. That if troubles weren't permanent, routines and "normalcy" weren't permanent either.

Everyday Spencer would do two things without fail. Write his mother a letter and call Zack Addy. Neither of the geniuses' coworkers knew of their friendship. No one knew that they bonded over being bullied in high school, their Asperger's Syndrome, and their love of engineering. Of learning.

So when Spencer received a call at work from Zack's number, he wasn't too surprised. Sure, he HAD just called him last night and Zack hadn't answered, which was a tad bit strange. So maybe Zack was just calling back.

"Reid."

"Hello, Dr. Spencer Reid? This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, I'm—"

"Zack's boss…he's told me about you. Why are you calling?"

"Zack's in the hospital."

"What? What happened?"

"You know about the Gormogon case?"

"I've heard about it, yes."

"Well…Zack was taken in by his rhetoric and ended up giving himself 3rd degree burns in order to provide distraction so Gormogon could steal the silver skeleton and Zack also killed a lobbyist."

There was a tense silence.

"Zack has agreed to plead guilty, but he will be committed to a mental asylum rather than sent to prison. He begged me…to call you. To tell you that he's not ignoring you and that he's sorry, but he won't be able to fulfill that promise. …I know this isn't my place…but it seems like the two of you were close friends. I might be able to convince the prosecutor to allow you to see him."

"I'll be there."

Spencer hung up and sighed. Somehow…he knew this would happen. Zack…was easily taken advantage of, and Zack…Zack had refused help after his 3 month stint in Iraq. Typical Zack, refusing help.

Spencer got up and walked to Hotch's office, knocking on his door.

"Come in."

"Hotch, I need to take a few days off."

If Hotch was surprised at all, he hid it well. "Starting when?"

"Now would be best."

"Do you want to tell me what this is about?"

"The fine line between genius and insanity."

At this, Hotch was alarmed. "Is this about your mother?"

"I wish," Spencer paused. "This is about a promise made between old friends."

Spencer turned, left, gathered his satchel and made to leave the bullpen.

"Where will you be?" Hotch asked, he had come out of his office while Spencer was packing up.

"DC," with that Spencer disappeared from the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was anxious the entire two hour train ride to Washington, D.C. The majority of him was scared for Zack. Part of him was scared for himself. Scared that one day he'd end up like Zack. Locked up in an asylum for the criminally insane.

As soon as he reached his stop, Spencer rushed to the hospital, visiting hours be damned. He flashed his FBI badge, knowing that it would give him access. He hated using his credentials in this manner, but desperate times…

When he saw Zack in the hospital room, bandaged and chained to the bed, Spencer almost turned around. He almost turned away from the promise of years past.

"_Zack?" asked a much younger Spencer, approximately 15-16 years old._

"_Yes?" Zack answered._

"_Promise me something. That if I turn out to be like my mother, you'll come visit. Just once a year, on my birthday. Please."_

"_Spencer, you won't turn out like your mother."_

"_Please. Just promise me."_

"_Only if you promise to do the same."_

"_**You** won't turn out like my mother."_

"_Just in case."_

"_I promise," the two boys said in unison, shaking hands, a rare occurrence where the two boys actually allowed someone to touch them._

Spencer took a deep breath and walked into the hospital room. Zack turned his head, and his eyes grew comically bigger. Spencer nodded to the police guard, who stepped outside.

"How are you?" Spencer asked, stupidly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Brennan called me."

"It's not my birthday."

"I know," Spencer said, tapping his head. "An elephant never forgets."

"I wish I could forget," Zack said as Spencer sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Forget what?"

"Iraq."

"I told you to get help."

"I thought talking to you would help."

"Zack…"

"I know. I know."

There was a lapse in conversation. Which was to be expected, put two socially awkward geniuses in a room together and the situation is bound to be awkward.

Zack spoke up. "Remember that day when we promised each other to visit?"

Spencer smiled, "Of course."

"I don't think it applies to this."

"Wh—Zack, why would you think that?"

"I did something wrong. I'm not delusional."

"Zack…"

"I'm not crazy. I'm weak-minded," Zack made a grasping motion with his hands. Spencer gingerly held one. "Promise. Promise me you'll be strong. Promise me that you won't end up like me. You won't listen to the others. The other voices. Don't listen to them." Zack was almost hysterical.

"I promise," Spencer said, his eyes watering. He _hated_ seeing Zack like this. Helpless.

Spencer and Zack spent the rest of the night discussing engineering. A safe topic.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Zack's coworkers showed up at the hospital. They were going to say their temporary goodbyes until they could visit him at the asylum. They were rather surprised to find the awkward young man sleeping and holding hands with another, equally awkward looking young man.

Their whisperings woke the lightly sleeping Spencer. His face immediately turned bright red when he realized that they were staring at his and Zack's clasped hands.

"Zack, vigilaveris1," Spencer urged, shaking him slightly, his hand trapped in Zack's death grip. _How long has he been holding my hand this tight? It must be hurting him. _"Excors, vigilaveris2," Spencer said, exasperated. Zack _**had **_to be a heavy sleeper. Eventually, Spencer poked his face.

"Relinquere me solus3," Zack finally answered.

*Sigh* "Ego non iocari4. Vigilaveris."

Finally Zack woke up. He mouthed a small 'Oh' when he saw his coworkers…friends. He glanced at Spencer and tightened his vice grip before grimacing and letting go.

Spencer glanced between Zack and his friends. "I'll let you talk." As he made to leave, Zack grasped at his wrist. "Fides amicus. Fides.5" Spencer smiled his small awkward smile, patted Zack's head and left the room.

"Who was that?" Booth asked, returning his eyes to Zack after following Spencer with them moments before.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Brennan answered, looking at Zack for confirmation. Zack nodded slightly.

"I thought you said you didn't have friends," Hodgins said, slightly confused.

"Hodgins!" Angela reprimanded.

"What? I've just never seen Zack hold someone's hand. …Wait…are you more than friends with that guy?"

"He understands," Zack answered.

"Huh? I'm not following you," said Hodgins.

"He understands me. He understands crazy. He promised me. Asperger's buddies don't break promises. I broke mine."

"You did no such thing," Spencer said. No one had noticed him reenter. "It was a mutual promise. Just because it was more expected for me to go crazy, doesn't mean you broke a promise."

"It's not fair."

"I know its not," Spencer answered. "Life is hardly fair to those who understand."

1 Wake up.

2 Idiot, wake up.

3 Leave me alone

4 I'm not joking

5 Faith, friend. Faith.


	4. Chapter 4

"Those who understand?" Booth asked.

"It's statistically evident that geniuses tend to lead lonely lives. Understanding science, math, etc., doesn't lead to understanding of people. So when a genius finds someone they understand, they cling to that person and desperately hope that the person never leaves them. Because if that person does, the results are disastrous," Spencer answered.

"Oh…" Booth said.

Over the next few days, a room was set up for Zack at the local asylum for the criminally insane.

Spencer was his first visitor.


End file.
